


Troublemaker

by Half_conscious_writing



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_conscious_writing/pseuds/Half_conscious_writing
Summary: Angel's are turning up dead. Amidst the panic, suspicions rise, leaving Sabina on the run, Elena trying to fix everyone's problems, and Jane trying to sort out some unresolved feelings.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not really sure where I'm going with this. Sort of came up with it on the spot and felt the need to share. If you guys like it please let me know and I'll continue to add chapters here and there :)  
> Trying something new!  
> A song I was listening to while writing this-  
> Troublemaker- Herizen (hence the title of this work)  
> Hope you all enjoy x

“Again.” Sabina got to her feet raising her arms in a relaxed position to block Jane’s next punch. Jane rolled her eyes, mimicking Sabina’s stance.

“Sab, that was the third time I’ve thrown you to the ground. I think we’re good for today.” Sabina lunged only for Jane to take a small sidestep, brushing the hit away and striking Sabina in her side. Jane winced as Sabina let out a huff of air, still holding her stance. “Sorry.”

Sabina shook out her hands. “Don’t be sorry. I need the practice. I’m better at groundwork. You’re better at this stuff. Again.” Her blonde streaked hair was barely brushing over her eyes with sweat lingering on a few strands.

“Which would make you guys a perfect team aside from the fact that Jane keeps putting you on your ass.” The two whipped their heads towards Elena who had just come back from a run, still catching her breath as she hung lazily on the ropes of the boxing ring. Sabina took the moment of distraction to quickly sweep Jane’s legs out from under her. She fell with a thud.

“Not fair!” She yelled, kicking out at Sabina who jumped back and slipped out of the ring, landing softly next to Elena.

“Never doubt me.” She said with a wink. Elena rolled her eyes.

“The only time you could ever get one on Jane is if she wasn’t paying attention and you know it.” Elena said, nudging Jane who had repositioned to sit on the edge of the ring. Jane nodded in agreement.

Sabina pretended to ponder the idea. “And that is why I just have to think smarter about it hence why I got the last point.” She exaggerated a bow. Elena stifled a laugh as she jokingly clapped. Jane rolled her eyes, slipping down from the ring.

“I’m slumped. Want to grab dinner?” She asked. Elena was already nodding a yes.

Sabina held up her hands. “Can’t.” She said with a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Jane raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

“And why would that be? We’re all training for the same missions so unless you’ve got a side job what’s your excuse?” Her tone was playful, but Jane was trying to figure out if the pang in her heart was hurt, jealousy, or just her coming down from their workout. _It's just dinner_. 

Sabina was already taking steps back towards the exit of the training room. The same smile still stagnant on her face. “Not a mission.” She said, still keeping her friends guessing. Elena let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on Sab. If you don’t want to hang out with us just say so.” Sabina bit her bottom lip. “Spill.”

She took a deep breath before mumbling something just soft enough that neither Jane or Elena could catch it. “I’m sorry what?” Jane asked wondering why her voice suddenly sounded accusatory.

Sabina made a face that looked caught between pleading not to tell and embarrassment. She mumbled the same phrase a little louder. Elena’s eyes went wide. “Date?” She asked loudly. The same feeling in Jane’s heart reappeared.

Sabina nodded as her cheeks flushed red. “It’s just a casual thing. Nothing big.”

Jane decided the feeling was jealousy.

“I actually met her on one of our past missions. She’s in town and wanted to grab dinner.”

Definitely jealousy.

“Of course, I have to basically keep everything about me a secret, so it probably won’t go over that well, but hey free dinner am I right?”

“You’re assuming she’s paying?” Elena asked, finding the idea of Sabina going on a date somewhat comical. She would always view her as an independent person incapable of settling down. But from what she was hearing, Sabina felt the same way. _Casual_ _thing._

“Duh. She invited me to dinner.” Jane hadn’t said a word, suddenly going silent. Her face was neutral, but the sudden moment of silence from her didn’t go unnoticed by Sabina. Sabina awkwardly clapped her hands together. “Anyways, I feel gross and am going to get ready. Catch you guys after?” Elena glanced at Jane who was still quiet.

Elena quickly answered to fill the gap. “Yeah. Of course. Have fun!” She subtly nudged Jane who suddenly cleared her throat, repeating similar words.

Sabina was at the door of the training room now, still glancing at Jane. “Thanks!” She said half enthusiastically before slipping out. After a few seconds, Elena turned to Jane.

“What was that?”

“Why did she sound so embarrassed?” Jane mumbled, ignoring Elena’s question completely. Elena snapped her fingers in front of Jane’s eyes, which seemed to be glued to the door that Sabina had just gone through.

“Hey, earth to Jane. What’s gotten into you?” Jane turned to Elena who gave her a questioning look, prompting her to answer the question. Jane shook her head looking down at her worn-out sneakers. She only ever wore them for training. Always welcoming their familiar shape.

“Nothing. Sorry. I’m going to clean up. See you at dinner?” Elena could tell Jane’s thoughts were elsewhere but after being around her fellow Angel for almost a year now, she knew better than to push.

Elena had to learn that the hard way. Of course, she had no idea that Jane and Langston had broken up when she asked if he was going to be with Jane on one of their weekends off. But then again, she hadn’t expected Jane’s eyes to get wide before she started yelling that it was none of Elena’s business. Jane had apologized hours later, explain that things hadn’t worked out. Something about never seeing each other and another thing about realizing how they didn’t really have anything in common, making for a pretty shitty relationship. But still, Jane explained that she hadn’t been in a relationship since her MI6 days and the thought was nice at first.

Dating while being an Angel was close to impossible. Bosley was a prime example with her always complaining about being single even though anyone would agree that she could get anyone if she was in a different line of business. It's the sacrifice they all take on, which only makes Sabina going on a date something to joke about. But Elena couldn’t guess why Jane didn’t find it as funny as she did. This date wasn’t going to amount to anything. Elena would bet money on that.

~~~

Sabina ruffled her hair, shifting it to one side. Then the other. Then back to the way it was the first time. She changed her outfit twice, switching out her jewelry for something simpler, keeping only a thin necklace and silver-chained bracelet she always wore. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, checking for any bruises peeking out that would raise questions. Not a trace. This wasn’t the first time she’s done this. She had to be a pretty face for multiple missions, hiding anything that would lead the target to believe she was anything other than a simple girl. But this time was different.

Sabina couldn’t tell if she was nervous about the actual date or the fact that she excited about allowing herself to do something personal for once. Even on vacations she never let herself fully indulge. Whether this really amounted to anything or not, Sabina mentally told herself to enjoy the night because she didn’t know when she’d get the chance again.

She grabbed one of her many borrowed leather jackets on her way out, grabbing the keys to one of the headquarter's cars. Sabina, Jane, and Elena found themselves staying at the California headquarters following Elena’s finished training. The weather was close to perfect. The location was one of the nicest, each of them getting their own room with full advantage of the place’s amenities. It was perfect.

Sabina rolled down the windows, watching the sunset along the coast as she calmly sped through traffic. The air was warm, running through her cropped hair. She let her mind wander back to when she first met Alex a month or so ago. It was a simple mission in New York, busting some arms dealer that was getting a little too comfortable with his trading habits. There was a big event being used as a distraction for a trade that was going to proceed behind the scenes.

Sabina had been tasked with getting Elena access to all security cameras and door clearance, which involved her getting keys from one of the guards. She had put on her drunk girl at a party act, but the guard she had targeted wasn’t budging. And then Alex showed up. Smooth and cool, immediately catching Sabina’s eyes even as she sloppily spilled a drink on the guard, distracting him just long enough for Sabina to grab the key. Sabina had slipped away from the scene, practically forgetting about the girl who helped her. But when the mission was finished, Bosley had allowed them to enjoy the party for a little bit. And that was when she showed up again, offering to buy Sabina a drink, promising not to spill it and introducing herself as Alex.

They kept in touch, sending each other various texts with the occasional call that never lasted more than five minutes. Then, all of a sudden, Alex had called, claiming she was in town for business, asking to meet up with Sabina for dinner. A date. Sabina had hesitated at first. Sure, the flirting had been harmless at first, but actually going on a date suddenly seemed intimidating. Somehow in her rambling of excuses not to meet up, Alex had convinced her. And now Sabina was pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant that barely fell into her normal budget. Fun. _Have fun._

Sabina found Alex immediately. She was sitting by herself at their table, typing something on her phone. Sabina slid into the seat across from her. “Sorry I’m late. Traffic.” A simple lie. Alex’s eyes met Sabina’s and she was suddenly thrown back into that night in New York, reminiscing about the sound of her laugh and the taste of whiskey.

“You’re hardly late. It’s good to see you.” Alex’s cheeks were slightly pink. Sabina nodded with a smile. “Thank you for coming, I know you’re busy. I just didn’t know when I’d be able to see you next.” Alex continued, gently pushing a menu to Sabina.

“It’s alright. Really. I needed the break.” Sabina said reassuringly as she readjusted her bracelet. A nervous tick she had developed. Alex smiled to herself softly, casually scanning the menu.

“What did you say you did for work again? It must be something important if you’re always traveling.” Sabina didn’t even glance up from her menu before she answered.

“Sales. Important ones.” She smirked to herself, waiting for the inevitable onslaught of questions that she would obviously avoid with half-hearted answers. But to her surprise, Alex only nodded with the same smile. The rest of their conversation carried on like that. Simple get-to-know-you questions that Sabina thought she wasn’t really answering, but Alex would laugh at the right times, never poke around in areas Sabina didn’t want, and by the time dessert came Sabina had completely forgotten about her plan to not let this escalate past a dinner date. Alex felt different than any person she’s ever been with. Sabina thought it was maybe the fact that she hadn’t been on a real date in a while, with most of her nights out consisting of fake names and ending with a few bruises.

Alex was funny and charming. And just for a second Sabina let herself think this could turn into something more than just a dinner date. She quickly shoved the idea out of her head, but she wasn’t afraid to admit that if Alex asked for that step Sabina would say yes.

Sabina began to wonder what the others would think. Elena would probably laugh about it and show her support after listing pros and cons. Bosley would think it’s a terrible idea, but then give in after making sure Sabina kept to the rules. And Jane. Sabina didn’t want to think about Jane. She didn’t want to admit that she had only flirted with Alex on that mission to get Jane’s attention. She also didn’t want to admit that when Jane and Langston had broken things off that Sabina had a tiny hope that Jane would think of her as maybe more than just a friend. More than just a teammate. That never happened, leading to Sabina impulsively saying yes to a date she didn’t want to go on. But her she was, enjoying the date, letting her expectations be blown out of the water, letting Alex take her hand as they left the restaurant, letting her make stupid jokes that made Sabina laugh, letting her buy a bottle of wine they would later share, and letting her trick Sabina into following her back to her hotel.

~~~

Sabina woke up to the scratchy hotel sheets and sunlight slipping through the partially closed curtains. She stretched out a little, her hand sliding across the mattress to… Well, to nothing. Sabina sat straight up, looking at her surroundings. Alex’s things were still piled neatly in her suitcase. Sabina’s things were in a small pile on the floor. She frowned until she saw a small note sitting beneath a cup of coffee on the nightstand.

_Had to leave for a meeting. Here’s a coffee to make up for the morning. Call me soon._

_-A_

Sabina smiled to herself, scooping up her belongings, grabbing the coffee, and leaving the hotel. It wasn’t too early in the morning, and the traffic was light as she made her way back to headquarters. She was grateful for the coffee that she sipped while she shielded her eyes from the sun. Her head was pounding a little. A sign from a small hangover, probably from all the wine, but it was nothing she couldn't easily handle.

Once Sabina got back to her room, avoiding as many people as possible, fearing questions about her questionable appearance, she immediately hopped in the shower, letting the warm water wash away any remnants of the night. By the time she’d changed into more comfortable clothes, Sabina was only left with the memories that brought a small smile to her lips. She didn’t realize that smile had stuck until Elena brought it up over breakfast.

“I’m assuming last night went well?” It took Sabina a few beats to realize Elena was talking to her.

“Hm?” She looked up from her half-eaten bowl of cereal. Jane was angrily stabbing her pancakes, and Elena just maintained a look of curiosity. “Oh, yeah it was good. Surprisingly. Yeah.” Sabina went back to eating her cereal.

“Well, I for one think we all need a little bit of fun from time to time. I’m glad it went well.” Elena said pointedly, sneaking a glance at Jane who still wasn’t talking, but nodded in agreement. Sabina could feel the awkward tension and it was starting to ruin her appetite. Without even realizing it, Sabina reached to readjust her bracelet that should have been clasped safely around her wrist, only to be met with bare skin. She frowned a little, assuming she’d accidentally left it with her stuff back in her room when she’d changed. Either way, she’d had enough of breakfast and whatever front Jane had put on for the day. She stood up, mentioning something about meeting them for training later and headed back to her room.

Sabina immediately went to the crumpled mess of clothes from the night, sifting through them hoping to hear the familiar sound of her bracelet. Nothing. She sat back frustrated, wondering if she’d accidentally left it in Alex’s hotel room. Well, the only way she would know of course is if she asked. Sabina dialed her number, smiling at her voice when she picked up two rings in. Just to be safe, she went to check the car she’d used that night.

“You were a real lifesaver with that coffee.” Alex’s laugh came out muffled.

“Well, I had to make up for abandoning you this morning. Sorry about that. I promise the whole one-night-stand thing was not what I was going for.” Alex sounded slightly out of breath. Sabrina assumed she was walking somewhere.

“Don’t worry about it, dude. I had fun last night.” Sabina began going through the car, checking every corner of it.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I’m glad you called.”

Sabina sat back in the driver’s seat. Her bracelet was nowhere to be found. “I’m glad you picked up. I actually need to ask a favor from you. Are you back at your hotel yet?” There was some rustling and then Alex spoke.

“I just got back actually. You forget something?”

“You read my mind. A bracelet.” Sabina locked the car and went back to her room. She noticed the time showing she was supposed to be at training in ten minutes.

“What does it look like?” It sounded like Alex was looking, the faint noise of drawers being opened and closed with what sounded like the rustling of sheets coming through the phone.

“Just a silver chain.” It wasn’t just a silver chain. It was a gift from Sabina’s parents. The only thing she had from her old life. A one of a kind that her father had gotten her on her sixteenth birthday with her initials etched into the clasp. She never wore it on missions as she was always scared she’d lose it. Sabina wondered how she’d let herself misplace it. She realized she didn’t even remember taking it off.

“I’m sorry Sabina, I’m not seeing it. I’m sure it’ll turn up though. I’ll call the restaurant to see if they have it.”

Sabina tried to mask the disappointment in her voice. “Thanks for looking. I really appreciate it. I have to go actually, but I’ll call you later?” Before Alex answered, there was a soft knock at her door. Sabina turned to see Elena peaking in. She quietly held up her hands, mouthing ‘sorry’, before tapping her wrist, signaling that it was time for training.

Sabina held up one finger, silently asking for a few more seconds. “Yeah, of course. I’ll make sure to keep looking for it. Promise.” And with that Sabina hung up and tossed her phone on her bed, following Elena into the hallway.

“Was that your mysterious date?” Elena’s voice was teasing. Sabina chuckled, grateful for the lack of awkwardness around the subject.

“Yeah, I was just calling because I think I left a bracelet at her place.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You find it?” Sabina shook her head. Elena wondered if the bracelet had any significance, but judging by the look on Sabina’s face, tinged with sadness and worry, she assumed it was important.

“No, but I’m sure it’s just somewhere in my room. Haven’t cleaned it in a couple of days and things get lost easily.” Elena nodded in agreement, dropping the subject. The two of them made their way into the training room. To no surprise Jane was already in the boxing ring, throwing a punch at one of the newer Angels. She landed the punch. Sabina winced as the other Angel stumbled back.

“Hey, has Jane seemed off to you recently?” Sabina decided to ask as she realized she hadn’t heard a word from her teammate since yesterday. Elena shrugged, but Sabina could tell she’d noticed it too.

“You know how she sometimes it. I’m sure it’ll be nothing in another day or two.” Sabina only nodded, allowing her thoughts to melt away as she trained with Elena. She caught herself glancing at Jane from time to time. She missed every time Jane glanced back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way through you're the best! Please leave comments and opinions as I know this isn't my usual genre but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Truly open to any recommendations :)
> 
> Next chapter will come with a little bit of time as I'm still trying to finish out this semester of college! (online school sucks btw) Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you all at the next one.


End file.
